Caught in the Web of Lust and Love
by chocorouge
Summary: [Kyo&Tohru] Kyo and Tohru are asked to clean out the closet after school one day. Things become heated and soon they have a secret relationship ― friends with benefits. Tohru likes Yuki but soon her heart starts beating for someone else. [Some Tohru&Yuki]
1. Lead Me

**Caught In the Web of Lust and Love**

By: chocorouge

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kyo/Tohru & Yuki/Tohru -- love triangle ;)

Rated: R

A/N: Hello all, this is actually my third fic that I posted up, but my first chaptered fic that I will hopefully finish cross fingers XD I have a bad habit of ditching things... I used to have another account but I can't use it anymore for personal reasons ; If you have any time, please R&R. I accept constructive criticism so that it can help me write better. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the sourness of the lemons!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters unforunately.. wish i owned Kyo though (●´ω｀●)ゞ

* * *

Chapter 1: Lead Me_  
_

_B-b-b-RRRRINNNGGGGG! Ring… ring… _

"Class dismissed," Manji-sensei said at the front of the class and added, "and don't forget to do your assignment that's due tomorrow!"

"Hai, sensei," the class groaned in unison and bowed down to their teacher for respect, who was standing at the front of the room.

School was finally out for the day and class 4-C was bustling with noise as everyone started to pack up and exit the classroom to head home. Everyone was out of his or her seat except for Tohru and Kyo.

"Honda-san, I'll be going first without you then, alright?" Yuki softly said as he waved at her, exiting the room.

Tohru nodded and waved back at the lavender-haired boy. Usually, she would walk home with him after school and they would spend some quality time together in Yuki's "secret hide out" – his fruit garden in the backfield of their house.

She loved those times that she got to spend with him. They usually grew some strawberries and apples or some other sort of fruit in the yard and then pick the different variety of fruits later on in the season to eat and bring back home. She loved watching the plants grow everyday, bit-by-bit, just like her love for Yuki grew a little by a little, day-by-day. Her heart would start beating really quickly every time he would look at her with his dark and serious eyes. And he was definitely a gentleman in every aspect. The perfect man that she dreamed that she could be with one day.

However, today was not the day for that mushy stuff. Unluckily for Kyo and Tohru, they were both asked earlier on in class to stay behind after school to help clean out the storage room that was a mess. Finally, after most of the students had left the room and gone home, the two got out of their seats and walked up to the front desk to ask their teacher to help them unlock the storage room for them.

"Manji-sensei?" Tohru asked politely with Kyo standing behind her, "could you unlock the storage room for us please?"

Their teacher nodded and smiled, leading them down the hall where the storage room was located. Taking out the key from his left pocket of his trousers, he unlocked the door. He told them all the areas that needed to be cleaned up and where to put the garbage afterwards.

"And don't forget to lock up the room afterwards and give me back the key tomorrow in class. I'm going home now so see you guys bright and early tomorrow morning!"

Pow! He was gone in a flash as he ran down the hall (A/N: anime style of course ^^ yah!~), leaving the two students behind standing in front of the doorway. Tohru sighed and opened the door, looking carefully into the dark room before going in. She always had a feeling that something would jump out in front of her and scare her, especially when she entered any type of dark room. It totally creeped her out.

"Damn it… why'd he ask us to help him clean the storage room and then leave himself," Kyo mumbled as they closed the door behind them, "that's usually what he would ask the baka nezumi to do."

Tohru giggled at Kyo's comment but didn't reply. She couldn't help but laugh as she thought of how Yuki and Kyo were always saying stuff about each other under their breaths. She reached her right hand to feel the wall as she tried to search for the switch to turn on the light in the pitch-black room with her right hand.

_Click_, she found it and switched it on.

The pitch black room instantly lit up with a dim, yellow glow. It was still dark but at least they could see their surroundings and where everything in the room was located. The room turned out to be not as big as she had thought it would be. It was small with a shelf all the way up to the ceiling with piles of construction paper and garbage all mushed together – an eyesore.

"I guess we should start soon or else we won't be leaving here tonight, eh…" Kyo mumbled. (A/N: My Kyo has some Canadian blood teheehe o^w^o~, j/k)

Tohru sighed and nodded and quickly slipped on her gloves that she had found on the shelf, to put them on to start cleaning up the closet. Kyo, seeing that she had put on her gloves, followed suit and they both started taking the dust-covered sheets and garbage off the shelf to dump in the garbage can that they had brought into the room with them. Most of the work was done in confortable silence as each were off in their own little worlds.

"Finally done!" Tohru shouted with happiness as she took off her gloves, admiring their work after what seemed like eternity. "It looks like no one even touched this room now!"

Kyo nodded and yawned. He stretched and rolled his shoulders that were tense from cleaning up the storage room. "We should get paid to do this. It's not fair that we had to do this without any pay. This is like child labor, humph!"

"Pay?" Tohru asked and remembered that she had skipped work after school to clean up the room with Kyo, "Oh no! I forgot to tell my boss that I wasn't going to work after school today.."

"It's okay," Kyo said, reassuring her, "I already told Momiji that you wouldn't be going to work today when I went out of class during break."

"Oh pheww, thanks so much Kyo! I'll make it up to you sometime later," Tohru gave him a relieved smile. She couldn't wait to go home after all the cleaning up they did in the past few hours in the cramped, dim room. She already planned out what she would be making for dinner for the men in the house (A/N: cold soba with meat, eggs, and other stuff XD, my fave) and then she would maybe have some time after dinner to relax and do her assignment that was due tomorrow.

"Kyo, want to eat soba tonight for dinner?" Tohru asked happily as they gathered their stuff to leave the room.

"Mmm ya, that'd be great," he answered from behind her, and smiled inwardly at the thought of Tohru's homemade cooking. He absolutely loved her cooking. Shigure, on the other hand along side with the baka nezumi, seriously couldn't cook for beans.

Giggling silently, Tohru turned the knob to exit the storage room. It wouldn't budge. She tried to turn the knob again but it wouldn't move, only moving slightly as she touched them. Trying it again, she started to use force to turn it but it still wouldn't turn and open the door.

"Uh oh.." Tohru said softly.

Kyo, who was waiting behind for her to open the door, came up beside her. "Eh..? What's wrong?"

"The door won't open. I think we're locked inside."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R if you have time.. it usually makes me more motivated to write hehe.（‐＾▽＾‐）I will hopefully finish up the second chapter soon. byebye and thanks for coming by

* * *


	2. Trap Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters unfortunately.. wish i owned Kyo though (●´ω｀●)ゞ

A/N: Here's the second chapter! The lemon will be in the upcoming chapter! Enjoy

Chapter 2: Trap Me

"_Uh oh..." Tohru said softly._

_Kyo, who was waiting behind for her to open the door, came up beside her. "Eh..? What's wrong?"_

"_The door won't open. I think we're locked inside."_

* * *

"Ehhhhh?! Are you sure?" He pushed her a little too roughly on the side to try for himself, almost making her fall to the ground.

Tohru winced at the pain she felt when he pushed her accidentally too hard but Kyo didn't seem to notice that she had been pushed aside. 'That hurt,' Tohru inwardly moaned at the pain she felt and frowned slightly, 'He could have at least said sorry!'

Looking down at her arm, she rolled up her sleeve and saw a large bruise on the side of her arm. She subconsciously rubbed it while looking at Kyo trying to open the door to let them out. He turned the knob again and again, but no matter what he did to try to open the door, the knob stayed still and wouldn't budge.

"Shit…" he cursed loudly. "Do you have the key, Tohru?"

Tohru had a horrified look on her face, shaking her head in response to his question.

"Crap, I think it's outside, on the other side of the knob. Damn it, we must have forgotten to take it with us after we went in."

"I'm so sorry," Tohru apologized again and again. "I'm really, really sorry…!"

Kyo was silent as he tried to think of a way out. He could use brute force with his karate skills but that would probably get him in trouble and then he would need to pay the school money to replace the door. Or he might actually get suspended for it and he might get some sort of punishment if word got leaked out to Akito.

'Nahh… it probably isn't worth it in the end,' Kyo thought.

"Kyo, how are we going to get out then?! I need to clean up the rest of the house! A-and make dinner for Yuki, Shigure and you! Oh no… what to do…"

"Oh, just forget about those right now. Those things aren't important in our situation right now. We'll think about those later okay?" Kyo said rather impatiently.

Tohru nodded and looked down, "Sorry.."

"And stop saying sorry…"

"Sorry – oops, I mean… okay…"

There was silence again as the two tried to think of a way to get out but unfortunately, there really seemed to be no way out. Kyo banged the door as hard as he could for a few minutes but no aid came for them. Everyone probably already went home, as it read 8:50 PM on the clock that was in the room. Eventually, the two gave up and decided to sit down together with their back to the wall in the room.

There was silence in the cramped, dim room as the two started drifting in their two separate worlds once again. Tohru couldn't help but think of the horror of Yuki and Shigure starving for the night because they really couldn't cook at all for themselves. They'd probably manage – or hopefully had managed to find – the leftovers that were stuffed somewhere in the back of the fridge from a few days ago. And she had forgotten her school bag in the classroom that housed all her school work and binders, so now she couldn't even do her homework that was due the next day.

Kyo's stomach growled loudly next to her. "…Sorry," he said.

"Are you hungry, Kyo?" Tohru asked with worry and shifted closer to him involuntarily, facing him.

"Err… ya," Kyo said hesitantly as he looked at her.

Well, _her_ as in her uniform that wasn't buttoned up all the way to the top, exposing some of her cleavage; her short plaid skirt riding up her thighs showing her creamy white legs; her dark chocolate hair that framed her face perfectly; and her pink, supple lips that parted ever so slightly. He couldn't help but want to ravish her right there in the corner of the small room with just the two of them.

What was this dirty feeling that was escalating inside of him? What was this beast that was begging to become unleashed from within?

"Kyo…?" Tohru asked when he looked away from her suddenly and turned to face the other direction, quickly crawling to the other corner of the small room; avoiding her.

Kyo closed his eyes and tried to stop himself but couldn't, as he felt the rush of the hot, familiar sensation in the lower regions of his body. He could feel his member grow hard and cursed silently as it created a tent-like shape within his school uniform pants.

He wanted and needed release. Now.

"Kyo, what's wrong? Do you feel all right? Did I say something wrong to offend you?" Tohru asked with concern.

She was really confused. One minute he was fine and was hungry, but the next, he turned around and started ignoring her and cursing under his breath! What was with him today?! He was definitely acting really strange.

When he still didn't answer her, she followed him across the room and sat down to face him to see what was wrong. When he didn't look up at her, she tried to touch his hand that was on his right leg.

"Kyo…" she said tenderly.

He slapped her hand away just as she touched his hand. Unfortunately when her hand had been slapped away, she noticed the tent-like bulge in the middle of his legs.

Tohru's eyes widened and pointed at the bump between his legs. "Kyo…what's…that?"

"I told you to stay away," Kyo growled in a coarse voice and added quickly, "And that's none of your business!"

Tohru had a somewhat hurt look slapped on her face. Kyo sighed and gritted his teeth as his lower region felt really constricted. Seeing her hurt face, he yelled, "Are you that stupid that you don't even know what it is, woman?!"

Tohru shook her head and looked down to her lap. He sighed again, frustrated. How could she not know what it was? It was already the 21st century! All girls should know this stuff by now at this day and age.

"It's up, Tohru," Kyo said in a more softer tone and pointed down to the tent, "Do you get what I mean?"

Tohru pouted. She still didn't know what he meant when he said 'it's up.' Kyo hissed as he felt his little brother engorge even more of the thought of Tohru pouting. He needed to get off now, but how could he when she was here? They were locked in here and he wouldn't be able to get her out of the room.

That's when it hit him: a very naughty idea.

'If I can't relieve myself here without her being here, I might as well do it with her here, with her help,' he thought to himself and couldn't help but imagine his body shooting with pleasure as she helped him get off.

He eyed Tohru up and down her body again and his cock twitched with excitement of the sweet thought. The chocolate-brown haired girl gave him a weird look. Kyo was acting weird again. His face had been annoyed just a few seconds ago but now had a totally different expression. She could see a fire burning in his eyes as he looked at her with lust.

He had got up from his position and suddenly came much closer to the girl, hovering above her but not close enough for their chests to touch. He bent down over her and started nibbling at her ear and whispering naughty things. He could feel the girl below him squirming from his close presence as it sent chills down her spine.

"Kyo – " Tohru wanted to ask him why he was being so weird and close to her when she was cut off.

"Tohru," he growled in a low voice, "what am I to you?"

"What…are you… to me?" she asked slowly, trying to digest what he had asked her.

"Hai…" he said and continued to nibble and lick her right ear. It kept sending her chills down her spine.

"A f-friend," Tohru said after finding her voice. "A very good friend, Kyo."

"So you don't like me in that way right?" he continued. He continued to bite her ear and put one of his hands on her left breast. They were small, even with her bra on, but it fit his hands perfectly. He squeezed them lightly and looked at her. Her eyes were closed with bliss.

"No, just as a f-friend." She sighed as he touched her chest lightly.

He smirked. He already knew beforehand that she didn't like him in that way and that she liked Yuki. And that was excellent in his plan because he didn't like her in that way either. They would be able to help each other; no strings attached.

Tohru sighed again as she felt the light tingling sensations coursing through her body. She had never felt this way before, this feeling that was growing inside of her as he touched her. Soon, she felt a very hot sensation down near her private area.

'What is that wetness down there?' she thought. She could feel her underwear was wet and it didn't feel very good. She gulped. What was Kyo doing to her?

"Kyo…" she moaned softly.

"Tohru, help me," he groaned, "And I will make you feel good too. You want to feel good, right?"

She nodded. She wanted to learn more about this feeling that she was experiencing that Kyo was creating for her. Even though she didn't like Kyo in the way that she liked Yuki, she suddenly saw him a little bit cuter than before. It was physical attraction, even she knew.

He took her smaller hands in his and guided it towards his crotch.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R if you have time 


	3. Teach Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters unfortunately.. wish i owned Kyo though (●´ω｀●)ゞ

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long hiatus! I will continue on with the story now as I am more motivated and am back in writing mode. This is actually my first time really writing anything lemon like. Hope you enjoy it. I am currently writing the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Chapter 3: Teach Me

"_Tohru, help me," he groaned, "And I will make you feel good too. You want to feel good, right?"_

_She nodded. She wanted to learn more about this feeling that she was experiencing that Kyo was creating for her. Even though she didn't like Kyo in the way that she liked Yuki, she suddenly saw him a little bit cuter than before. It was physical attraction, even she knew. _

_He took her smaller hands in his and guided it towards his crotch._

**

* * *

  
**

Kyo brought her hands over to his pants and told her to grasp the little tent she could see clearly that had formed in the middle of his legs. She unzipped his black uniform pants slowly as he directed her and took out his crotch that twitched when she touched it.

Tohru gasped when she took it in her hands and felt it in her hands. It was very large, much larger than she had expected it to be, and also very hard but had a velvety, silky feel to it. She slowly caressed it and moved her hands up and down the length. She looked up to Kyo to see if he approved of what she was doing but seeing his eyes closed and a look of pure bliss on his face, she guessed she was doing everything right and kept at it.

"Faster," he whispered coarsely, his breathing pattern starting to become irregular.

She moved her hand up and down faster as he commanded. Then she decided to take things into her own hands without his direction and brought her face down towards his cock. She replaced her hands with her mouth and almost took in his whole length.

Kyo immediately opened his eyes and almost shot his load when he saw Tohru had taken him into her mouth and was sucking on it eagerly. He welcomed the warmer environment and started to thrust his pelvis as he started to reach his climax. "Yes! T-tohru…"

Tohru gasped. The next thing that she felt in her mouth was the warm, bitter taste of cum that had come out of Kyo when he came. Some of the cum had dripped out of her mouth as he had climaxed and onto the collar of her blue uniform. Kyo was still panting from the explosion he had felt that had coursed through his body. He looked down at his limp crotch but knew that it was going to go back up soon, as he still felt really horny even after Tohru relieved him.

Without warning and causing a sharp yelp to escape from Tohru, Kyo roughly pushed her down to the floor onto her back and started to unbutton her blue blazer and then her blouse quickly, getting rid of the unnecessary garments by throwing them onto the side. He then ripped her bra off with force and threw them aside along with all of the rest of their discarded clothes.

"Kyo," Tohru said while he had ripped of her bra into shreds, "stop being so rough!"

Kyo smirked at her plea. Her breasts were finally exposed and he eagerly took them in both hands, massaging them tenderly. She gasped when she felt his warm hands on her chest. Her breasts were a small size but they fit perfectly in his hands, as if they were meant to be held in his hand, and his only. He then bent down to suckle the soft milky pink nipples in his mouth and used his teeth to lightly graze over them. Tohru arched her back closer responsively to bring her chest closer to him and moaned at the sharp sensation that coursed through her body. She ran her hands through his messy orange hair, making him groan softly at her reaction to him.

"Feels good, hmm?" Kyo mumbled while still suckling her right breast in his mouth and lightly massaging the other in his left hand.

He didn't need an answer from the girl. His hands quickly traveled south and finally found the warm slippery haven he was waiting so long to touch and feel, only to find two pieces of clothing in the way. Ripping off her skirt that was still sitting on her hips, he flung it away to the other side of the room along with her small pink cotton panties that was already drenched. He slipped two fingers inside her love passage. She was soaking wet.

A loud moan slipped out of Tohru's mouth as she felt his two long fingers fluidly slipping in and out of her; then three, four, and all his fingers moving in and out of her tight pussy. She had never experienced such a feeling that Kyo was making her feel before. She felt dizzy with pleasure as if she were intoxicated with some kind of drug.

"More..." she whispered with pleading eyes as her eyes met with Kyo's. He smirked again with fiery eyes. He knew she wanted this as much as much as he wanted it. And knowing that he could have all of her before Yuki could even have a chance to peck her on the cheek made him even more hard. "As you wish," he replied with half-lidded eyes.

With the blink of an eye, he traveled down towards her pussy and spread open her legs. He marvelled at the lovely sight. It was milky pink and drenched with her juice. He could already taste the sweetness in his mind – like honey and sweet flowers.

And it was even better than what he had imagined it to be. Tohru moaned even louder when she felt his tongue dipping into her hole and almost screamed when his tongue started flicking back and forth against her clit, the pleasure continuing to build and escalate inside her.

"Kyo! More!" she moaned again and used her hands to press his face closer to her nub.

His face was so close that his nose was almost touching it and he could sniff her scent. He dipped his tongue in and out at a faster rate than before, and he could sense that she was almost there. He could feel her muscles convulsing impulsively around his tongue as he continued.

And then, she peaked. A wave of ecstasy washed over her as she clutched Kyo's head to her body. Her body felt like she was on fire and she loudly screamed at the pleasure he gave her. Eagerly with his tongue, Kyo licked and drank every drop that came pouring out of her as she climaxed.

As her heartbeat started to return back to normal, Tohru sighed with pleasure as both her and Kyo got up from his position on the floor. "That was..." she paused, "...Wow, I've never experienced anything...like that ever before."

"Heh," Kyo chuckled with a satisfied smirk as he looked down at his member which was once again engorged with blood. He started to close up the distance between them again and replied, "Well, we aren't done yet. There's so much more fun to be had, you know? Tohru..."

Looking down at her chest, he was just about to touch those small breasts of hers again when a loud knock at the door startled them and the two jumped apart with wide eyes.

"Who the hell is that out there?!" Kyo whispered to Tohru who was now on the other side of the small room.

"I don't know!" she mouthed with wide eyes in response.

They looked at each other again for a second and widened their eyes once again when they remembered that Tohru was totally naked and Kyo had his shirt off and pants half off. Without a word, they both scrambled to get their clothes on as fast as possible as they had totally forgotten that the person who had knocked outside would have noticed that the key was stuck right in the doorknob.

"You put your shirt on backwards!" Tohru whispered and attempted to go over to his side of the room to help him put it back on right.

"Hurry up and put on your skirt –"

"But I can't find my panties!"

"Doesn't matter, Tohru! Just put it on –"

The person knocked the door again twice. Then without another moment, the door opened as both Tohru's and Kyo's eyes opened again with horror when they saw the person standing in the doorway.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry, that it's a cliffhanger again hehe~ I will upload the next chapter soon!


	4. Help Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters unfortunately.. wish i owned Kyo though (●´ω｀●)ゞ

A/N: Here's another chapter up! Beware to those who are Yuki/Tohru haters... this chapter won't make you happy. But don't worry, things will get better from here on haha! Also, you probably noticed that this chapter is a lot longer than the previous three. I'll try to make them longer from now on because I noticed how the chapters seem really short '. Anyways, on to the chapter~

Chapter 4: Help Me

"_You put your shirt on backwards!" Tohru whispered and attempted to go over to his side of the room to help him put it back on right._

"_Hurry up and put on your skirt –"_

"_But I can't find my panties!" _

"_Doesn't matter, Tohru! Just put it on –"_

_The person knocked the door again twice. Then without another moment, the door opened as both Tohru's and Kyo's eyes opened again with horror when they saw the person standing in the doorway._

_

* * *

  
_

"Momiji?!" Tohru and Kyo cried out in unison as the open door revealed the knocker.

The young blond rabbit smiled cheerfully and held out a peace sign with his right hand. "Hey Tohru-chan! Kyo! Whatcha guys doing in the closet together in such a dim light?"

Tohru turned a bright red but luckily she found a large box of supplies to hide behind before Momiji could see that her lower half was not entirely dressed.

"Momiji, why are you at school so late?" Kyo got up from the ground and gave Tohru a look to try to tell her to hurry up and finish getting dressed while he diverted the young boy's attention to something else. Tohru got his silent plea and frantically looked around the dim room to try to find her missing panties in the dimly lit room.

"Oh! Well Yuki left his bento box in his desk in his classroom so Shigure wanted me to help him bring it back since Yuki is tutoring someone at home right now so he can't come AND I'm staying over at your house tonight!" Momiji said all in one breathe and then smiled cutely. "So then I was just about to leave the school after I got his lunch box, but then I heard a loud scream coming from this direction. So I came to see what happened here."

_A scream?_ Kyo thought to himself. He must have heard it when Tohru screamed out of pleasure when she climaxed.

"Yup, a really, really loud high pitched scream too!" the younger boy smiled to himself. "It sounded like someone was dying! Like someone's head was being chopped off!"

_Dying? Someone's head being chopped off?_ Kyo almost burst out into laughter as he couldn't really see how the sound of Tohru's screaming of pleasure sounded like a scream of horror.

"So why were you guys in that closet together anyways now? You guys were still cleaning up the closet? It took that long?" Momiji questioned looking at the bunny watch on his wrist which now read 8:15 PM.

"Eh..." Kyo paused. He definitely wasn't about to tell Momiji what had happened. "Y-ya," he hesitated, "there was a lot of stuff to clean out so it took a while and we were locked in so we it's a good thing that you came back to look for Yuki's bento box."

Tohru came out of the closet finally dressed properly and smiled to the both of them, "Okay, I'm ready to go. Everything's set."

Tohru and Kyo glanced at each other briefly before taking their place on either side of Momiji after she closed the closet door behind her and locked it. "Did you get the key?" Kyo asked.

"Yup, I have it right here," Tohru said and opened her hand to show him the key was safely with her this time.

"Good," Kyo said as the three left the building into the night, "we have to give it back to sensei first thing in the morning tomorrow."

* * *

_She screamed as he licked her faster and faster, his teeth lightly grazing over her nub. She was getting there again; she could feel it. So close... He sucked and licked her quicker with every second and she cried out with pleasure. More... almost there... almost..._

"Honda-san?"

...

"What are you doing? Honda-san!"

Tohru snapped out of her daydream and immediately noticed that her panties had become moist again. She turned red as she noticed that she was still in the kitchen, supposedly washing the dishes from the dinner they had that night. Water was starting to overflow out of the sink as it had become so full that the water was now pouring out onto the floor as the tap continued to run.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun!" she apologized for her absentmindedness when she noticed the boy she loved so much standing next to her with a worried expression on his face. "I wasn't paying attention! I'm really sorry!"

Yuki smiled and nodded. "It's no problem, really. Let's clean it up together?"

Tohru nodded happily.

They turned off the tap and wiped off the counter and the entire floor that was now dripping wet with soapy water. Together, they finished washing the dishes and wiped the table and stove clean with a clean cloth.

"Done!" Yuki said with a smile on his face. "Two people working together is always better right, Honda-san?"

She nodded again in response and smiled back sweetly.

"Come, I'll show you something that I planted today after school out in the garden," Yuki said. They exited the house by the back door and started towards the secret garden that nobody knew the whereabouts except for the two of them.

Once they were outside the house, Yuki gently took her hand in his and started to lead them there and stopped when they arrived at the garden. Just as they were about to open the gate to enter their special place, Tohru's eyes widened when she felt his soft hand clasp hers and she blushed a deep maroon color. She was glad it was dark outside so that he wouldn't see that she was so affected by his touch. Did Yuki like her too as much as she liked him?

"Yuki-kun..." Tohru lowered her head and turned her head away so that Yuki wouldn't see her red face.

"Honda-san..." Yuki said softly and lifted his hand to tenderly turn her to face his way and raised her chin up so that he could see her clearly in the moonlight. "Don't look away... please."

"Yuki...kun..."

She nervously looked up to his face, gazing into his eyes that glowed with happiness, which captivated her whole being. They were so beautiful, a deep lavender-blue, that she just couldn't look away from them.

He started to close the distance between them and lifted her chin with his index finger. Tohru shut her eyes quickly when she saw his face getting closer and closer. Her heart started to beat faster and faster and she could feel her face turning red again. And then she felt his lips – soft and wet – against her own. Her first kiss. It was gentle and comforting without any rush. Then he pulled apart from her and took both her hands in his.

"Honda-san, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time..." he trailed off.

Tohru's questioning eyes begged for him to continue his sentence.

"I-I...like you, Honda-san... a lot," Yuki continued and turned his back away from the girl. "I have felt this way for a very long time, since the day that you appeared here and started living with us. But I never was able to tell you my feelings until now."

There was a short silence as Tohru tried to digest everything that she had just heard. She looked up to Yuki who was still standing with his back towards her.

"I...I've like you too, Yuki-kun, ever since the day that I started living in this house with you, Kyo, and Shigure," Tohru said quietly.

Yuki swiftly turned his back around to face Tohru. His eyes widened and seeing that she had shared the same feelings as him, he ran towards her and scooped her into his arms.

* * *

"Ne, Shigure," Kyo said to the dog when he entered the kitchen to fix himself a midnight snack, "Did you see how weirdly Tohru and the baka nezumi were acting after they came back into the house after dinner?"

"Yuki? Tohru?" An absentminded Shigure answered happily with a wide grin plastered onto his face and pointed to the books he was holding, "Look at this! My lovely new collection of hentai mangas that I ordered! I can lend some to you if you want, Kyo."

"Pfftt..." Kyo replied and ignored him. That dog seriously had no life.

He couldn't help but wonder why the two of them were acting so strangely after dinner as he sat down at the table to eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he made. They had entered the house together, after they went to god-knows-where, with such a weird happy aura that even he could sense something was different about the air.

"Hey Kyo!"

The orange-haired boy turned around to find Momiji staring back at him with a huge grin. "Hehe, whatcha thinking about? You face is all scrunched up like your trying to figure something important and it's just not clickin'!"

_Exactly what I'm doing_, Kyo thought in his head with a scoff. And then an idea came to him, something that would ease his mind. He could make good use of Momiji while he was here tonight and get him to find out what had happened between Tohru and Yuki that made them become so weird.

"Momiji, can you –" he started.

He halted before he could finish his sentence. Why the hell was he so concerned and curious to know about what had happened between the two?! He thought back to what had happened earlier on in the evening with Tohru in the school closet. It wasn't like he liked Tohru or anything, so why did he care about those two?

_Psh, whatever_, he thought while shaking his head. _Who cares about them. I shouldn't care about them. _

"What were you saying?" Momiji asked after Kyo didn't continue his question.

"Er...nothing," Kyo answered, "Never mind. Go find something to play with."

Momiji laughed and obeyed and ran off to find Tohru to ask if she would play a game with him. Kyo got up from his seat and went to the sink to wash his plate. Then he started for the stairs to go to his room to finish his assignment that was due the next morning.

* * *

Tohru couldn't stop smiling to herself as she scrubbed herself with a loofah in the shower. After what had happened at the garden with Yuki, she had been smiling non-stop even after they parted and went back to their own rooms to do their homework.

She replayed the kiss that they shared in her head over and over again. She could remember every detail of it and she giggled to herself for the hundredth time after they had parted from one another. She couldn't believe that Yuki had liked her all this time! It was a total dream come true.

"_Good night, Tohru," Yuki said. "Sweet dreams, my love."_

She giggled silently to herself again as she replayed how he had said good night to her just moments ago. It was one of the most romantic things she had ever experienced. She sighed as she felt the water cleansing away the dirt on her body that was stuck on her when she and Yuki were digging in the garden after they had kissed.

And then the thought of what had happened earlier on in the evening came into her mind. She couldn't believe what had happened with Kyo. She felt so dirty just thinking about all the bad things that both of them had done with one another. She used to loofah to scrub harder to try to get rid of the dirtiness that she felt. When she was young, she remembered her mother had always told her that anything sexual was sacred and was to be shared with someone that you loved.

Yuki! How could she betray Yuki like that? Kyo wasn't someone that she loved. He was a friend, and only a friend. Nothing more. Doing all those things with him today was unacceptable. She had sinned badly today.

_Sorry, mom_, she thought to herself and mentally slapped herself for her actions. _I've been a bad girl._

She vowed to herself that she would never do anything like that unless she really liked that person. But as she tried to get the thought of the days' events with Kyo out of her mind, it just wouldn't go away. She needed to do something – anything to get the thought out of her mind so it wouldn't make he feel so guilty when she thought of Yuki! She decided that she needed to go to Kyo and talk to him about what had happened earlier in the day and tell him that it meant nothing to her, that it would never happen ever again, and that she was now with Yuki.

She turned off the shower and quickly wiped her body with her towel and put on her pink kitty PJs that were her favourite. Then she walked to Kyo's room which was on the other side of the hallway. His door was closed but a dim light could be seen from the crack under the door. She knocked twice and waited politely for him to answer the door. When he didn't answer, she decided that she would just go in. He was probably listening to music with his headphones or something.

She heard a muffled groan and the sound of sheets being moved. "Kyo?" Tohru whispered as she peered into the dimly lit room with curiosity.

She gasped when she saw Kyo naked on his bed with his hands rubbing his crotch up and down. He looked up at the sound and saw the girl at the door looking at him with wide eyes.

"Wanna help?" he smirked when he saw her staring at his package that his hand was rubbing.

Tohru turned a bright shade of red when she processed what he was asking her. Just the thought of him touching himself brought back the recent memories of him touching her in her most sacred places that no one had ever seen but him. She could feel the familiar heated sensation in her lower regions starting to overtake her again like it had earlier on in the day.

_No! All of this is bad!_ Tohru thought to herself with determination as she remembered why she had come to Kyo's room in the first place, which was to tell him that there was nothing between them and that it would never happen again.

He got up from his bed and walked toward her in all his glory. He took her arm and brought her inside his room and closed the door behind them. Cornering her to the closet wall, he closed the distance between them and put his two arms on either side of her head to trap her between his naked body and the wall.

Tohru blushed when she felt his upright crotch touch her right pelvis. She could feel it directly as if she was wearing nothing as her PJs were very thin. "S-stop," Tohru said quietly, hoping that he would back away from her.

"Why did you come here tonight," Kyo whispered dangerously in her right ear. She shuddered and a chill went up her spine when he nibbled her ear gently and then licked them. "Did you come here...so that we can play?"

"P-play?" Tohru stuttered again. She knew exactly what Kyo meant and her body was betraying her mind. Kyo knew that she wanted it just as much as he wanted it.

"Yesss," he whispered seductively in her ear, "I want something and you want something, too, so why don't we help each other?"

Tohru nodded slowly. Her willpower was waning. It was like her body was a separate entity from her mind. Her body wanted him now and it was demanding to be satisfied, fast.

"Just friends, right?" Kyo mumbled as he started kissing down her neck while fondling her breasts through her thin PJs.

She felt so guilty when she thought of Yuki and her love for him. She had originally come to tell Kyo that they should just forget about what had happened in the closet that evening but it had turned 180 degrees from her original plan. She couldn't help it. She needed to be satisfied tonight.

"Yeah," Tohru whispered barely. "Just friends."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
